Sarah Mathis
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Sarah Mathis within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. 'Overview' Sarah Mathis has been resident in Kingsmouth since the late 1960s, when she arrived in town with two childer. Mother Mathis' mild, relaxed style of worship did not gel well with the hell-and-brimstone style of the local Lancea Sanctum. She's only assumed default leadership of the Lance in the last few years because she's the only ordinained priest left. 'Personality' Calm, fair, motherly. The Lancea Sanctum is not well-respected in Kingsmouth, which makes it all the more notable that Mother Mathis holds the single most powerful position in the city. She is often good-heartedly teased about being 'terribly Canadian', the Great White North being known for the sheer niceness ''of its people. 'Rumor has it...''' *Mother Mathis' powers have created a new Elysium in the city, and given it the same supernatural warmth and safety of the original Marsh Mansion Elysium. Where does she get those wonderful toys? *Got stripped of Status for neglecting her duties as Seneschal -and- Keeper. Now that the old Elysia cannot be used anymore, will somebody else step up as Keeper? *Tried to kick the two most highly regarded Kindred out of the Council to increase the number of passed motions. Seems like the Lancea has made some alliances ... *Word is that she can heal both ghouls and Kindred from the blood infection. *During a crisis, isn't a Seneschal supposed to do.. I don't know. -More- than just open and close the sessions of the Ruling Council? *Mother Mathis fled her former city because she broke the Second Tradition - she asked for permission to Embrace, was refused, and did it anyway. *Three of the Kindred who fell in the Praxis Wars were Mother Mathis's childer. Now she's got no family. **You'd think she'd be Mekhet Priscus, she seems the type. But she's not even their representative on the Ruling Council. *She was a Quaker back in her mortal days. Not the kind on the oats, the kind that worship in silence. *Mother Mathis takes her role as Confessor very seriously. Spying on a confession is against the law in the territories she holds Regency. *She is known to have two ghouls, Ariel and Logan, one of whom is always on duty at the Marsh Mansion Elysium during the evening. *During James Adams' trial at the Waithe House in March, Sarah breathed fire and sent two kindred into torpor with a touch! **Breath fire! Yeah right if she could do that Victor Castle would be the pile of ash he should be. **Ouch! Flame wars! Didn't he thank her at that court, and then stab her at the next one? Crazy elder is crazy. *Word is Mother Mathis deliberately placed a ghoul in charge of April's court in order to deliberately provoke Alder Castle into embarrassing himself. Category:Kindred Category:NPC Characters Category:Mekhet Category:Lancea Sanctum Category:Ruling Council